jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
General Guide to RP Combat
First of all, welcome to “JutsuOnline”. If you’re reading this, you’re new to JO or have no idea how the roleplay conflicts/fights work on the game. This guide will cover the most basic concepts from roleplay basics, like stats and things of the sort, to a proper fight simulation that we’ll later analyze in detail. These are your first steps into a larger “world”. Besides PvP, there’s another kind of conflict resolution which is via emote RP (using the guides and roleplaying the whole encounter, action by action). Taking in mind that “JutsuOnline” is a game, guidelines and rules need to be applied to this element because: * there are stakes at play, every encounter and smallest actions have an impact on the world. * The victory/defeat can be determined by how the character manages their available resources. * It traces the line between the logic of the roleplay environment and Powergaming/godmodding, two of the biggest issues of any roleplay environment. Step 1: Basics You should be scratching your head and wondering “what’s an emote?”, allow me to explain it to you if you’re not familiarized. An emote is a paragraph that describes the actions of your character (But dialogue can be also added to them as you would in the “say” channel /s, in-game it can be written by doing typing “ /e on the chat bar. Once the letters turn “orange” you will be already writing your first emote! Outside of combat, examples of emotes can be such as: “Noburu felt his stomach was about to explode, however, the prideful Akimichi made a hand gesture to the waitress to bring another ramen plate. “Another one” he mumbled while doing so.” This is a good example of an emote, as it shows how to implement dialogue as well into them, as actions take place. This helps improve the quality of your narrative. Tip: try to be detailed, but don’t overdo it. Several paragraphs do not equate to “quality roleplay”. If you need to extend the emote, do it, but be as brief as possible as most people would skip unnecessary aspects of an emote if they’re too long. Step 2: Stats There is a limit and level of logic for every move and action on a fight. Powergaming and Godmodding are forbidden and are fought by the use of the stats your character possesses, these stats will help you evaluate several things: How tired your character is, how much chakra it has left, how is his current physical state, how much energy is left, etc. ' ' Some stats can be divided in two: Your base stats - Which are the actual points your character has, these can be modified per turn thanks to techniques with weakening effect. Active stats - These are stats that react to the environment and attacks, for example, if a character has 5 Taijutsu defense points, their amount of active taijutsu defense points will be of 5. (5 stat / 5 stat) the “active” points might reach 0 but the base defense still plays a part on other aspects, so even with a broken defense, a character can still perform techniques to defend themselves thanks to their “base” knowledge and capability of this discipline. Each guide individually treats stats differently, before jumping on them, let’s review the most basic stats. HP - Health points: these points have weight on the following: ' '''Each HP base point grants you 10 HP points (active). Base stat: * Your character’s physical condition, how fit and vigorous they are. * redundantly, health points, if they reach 0 your character will be out of combat. Any character with an HP base stat of 0 won’t be allowed to even spar, at least 2 HP need to be achieved to begin their combat training by their instructors. * A character’s strength in regards to carrying weight. * Your character’s endurance to physical damage. Chakra points: Each Chakra base point grants you 10 chakra points (active). This will cover how much chakra you have on your chakra pool, chakra control may lower costs of certain abilities, other abilities require amounts direct amount of chakra points, no matter how much control you have on your chakra circulation system. Energy - is always 10/10 in level, and is active, the only stat that affects it is the energy regen stat which determines how much energy is recovered per turn every turn that user is not moving or performing physical attacks. Step 3: Turns A turn is divided into two segments: a ‘defensive’ turn and an ‘offensive’ turn. Defensive turn: a defensive turn is the first segment of a turn, called “defensive” because the word is key to what it usually represents, defending against previous attacks directed at the character. However, during this turn, if the character wasn’t targeted by any attack he/she can recover, move location (and on the next segment they will move to said location without costs or needed extra turns) or even recovering chakra if they decide to channel it for the whole duration of said period. Offensive turn: note that a character is not obliged to attack during an offensive turn, they can use it to recover and move away right after defending. Take in mind that if you decide to immediately attack during a defensive turn, your offensive turn will be skipped so the targets may react to your character’s actions immediately. Power moves: power moves occupy the entire turn, but they have to be performed on the respective segment they occupy. For example, if your character performs a “taijutsu defense” power move, the target of said power move will immediately begin their turn to react to the consequences of the power move. Step 4: Benefits, Booths, and Active Abilities Some techniques passively increase power or defense, naturally of your taijutsu capabilities. For defense, even if your active taijutsu defense is entirely down, it will deduct an amount of pure damage equivalent of the defensive boost as long as it is active. ' ' Path benefits: if your path chosen has a benefit towards a path that is shared with another one, the one with the best benefits will replace the other one. Benefits won’t stack, for example, an Uzumaki that picks tools manipulations will keep the sealing benefits of Uzumaki over the ones that a regular tool manipulator earns. '''You can only have 2 active skills/techniques active at the same time.' Step 5: Range and Movement Long-range = A chakra jump away from the target. Medium range = 6 or more steps away from the target. Close range/Taijutsu range = less than 5 steps or Melee basic attack range. *Note* If you are unsure of what range you may be at don't be afraid to ask the RPH/RPE or Player hosting the event ''' Without the assistance of chakra, running towards away the target will cost energy, the cost are the following: ' With less than 5 speed: Medium Range: Takes a turn to dash towards away from your target’s range. Long Range: Takes a turn to dash towards away from your target’s range. ' ' 5 Speed - 7 Speed: Medium Range: Takes a turn to dash towards away from your target’s range. The extra cost of '''2 Energy' points to dash and begin the offensive turn immediately. Long Range: Takes a turn to dash towards away from your target’s range. ' ' 8 speed - 10 speed: Medium Range: Takes a turn to dash towards away from your target’s range. The extra cost of 1 Energy points to dash and begin the offensive turn immediately. Long Range: Takes a turn to dash towards away from your target’s range. The extra cost of 2 Energy points to begin your offensive turn immediately. Energy expenses based on HP: less than 5 HP: Medium range: 2 energy. Long range: 3 Energy. 5 HP - 10 HP: Medium range: 1 Energy. Long-range: 2 Energy. ' ' Movement based on Chakra''' ' Alternatively, a shinobi may choose to move faster using his chakra in the process, this technique is known as Chakra Sprint. The chakra usage of this technique is catalogued as Medium, And the amount of chakra used will ultimately be determined by your chakra control. The Chakra Sprint allows the user to move through long distances in a short period of time-consuming the user's chakra in the process, this technique is intended only for the user's movement, therefore to attack an objective at the end or during the use of this you will require energy. (Refer to the energy expenses based on hp for the costs). '''Note Juken users and “Tsume” Style Taijutsu (Inuzuka) bypass the extra energy costs to directly attack due to the fast-paced nature of these techniques. Escaping these formidable taijutsu user’s reach will be a proper challenge (Both have a higher reach due to the speed they can achieve).' Step 6: Energy Energy is always actively considered 10/10 since the beginning, the stat that interacts with it is "Energy Regen" or regeneration. You may recover energy when: while you're defending directly from Taijutsu attacks while performing any techniques that do not require it if you're on a team fight and it's your allies turn.' ' Energy recovery rates: ' '''Energy regen stat below 5: '''2 points.' ' '''Energy regen stat above or equal to 5 and below 8: '''3 points.' Energy regen stat equal to 9: 4 points. Energy regen stat equal to 10: 5 points. Step 7: Team Fights As lonely as the life of Shinobi is, teams, squads and organizations can be found around the world by your character on their journey. The scenario where your character will have to join forces or fight groups of foes or even be outnumbered or be on the opposite end of the spectrum and treat a single enemy like Jiraiya. Each group will have a turn, and will be managed like this: * Teams have offensive and defensive turns. Members of said team can coordinate themselves to take on those turns. Only one team member can participate on each turn stage. * If someone of a group is attacked by projectiles and such, they can dash to their location if they're in a Medium/long range and directly defend their allies. * Teams cannot all attack at once on the same turns. * A team member can opt to immediately attack a target but that will consume their turn. * If the target of a team is a single individual he/she will get a turn after every offensive turn of the team congregation. Example spar fragment: ' '''Yoshisora and Rooku meet to spar, just like any other day they get ready to practice their techniques. Use this fragment to analyze the combat system in depth. 1st Turn: Yoshisora’s - (Yoshisora and Rooku are at a long range from each other.)' ' Yoshisora by not being attacked prior to the first turn (obviously), uses his defensive turn to throw a projectile tool. Yoshisora’s emote: '''Yoshisora opens his tool pouch and without hesitation, he throws the ranged Kunai (+1 tools stat used: tools 2 total: 3 tools, energy 9/10). Yoshisora shouts “catch!” right after throwing it. ' ' attacking right away gives Rooku an immediate turn to react to the attack, so there’s no offensive turn '''Note:' redaction and technicism made this emote ideal as it keeps the creativity and desired narrative but is clear enough to interpret by the receptor to keep the spar fluid. 2nd turn is Rooku's:' ' Rooku’s player after reading the emote which was clear is ready to interpret it according to his stats. Rooku’s emote: Defensive Rooku deflects the throw with his handy Kunai *Clang!* active taijutsu defense “Piece of cake” the cocky young Shinobi says while a smirk draws on her face. Offensive Rooku takes a deep breath and dashes towards Yoshisora, using a boost of chakra to arrive quicker than he would have dash , he attempts an acrobatic jump that ends up placing her at a close range with Yoshisora, while on midair the Shinobi unsheathed his sword Kenjutsu] and began her offense with 2 slashes (Taijutsu power 4 (the two slashes) and melee speed 4 6/10). Note: Rooku reacts to the previous attack targeted to her and later proceeds to attack Yoshisora, however, he can choose not to attack him on this turn and recover energy or chakra.